Turn Around
by Sabaku no Tsumetai
Summary: Sakura est amoureuse. Mais elle croit que ses sentiments ne sont pas reciproques. note: Les perso ne sont pas a moi


_  
**Je tourne en rond  
Tu sais que quelques fois je me sens seule et perdue  
Est ce que tu me reviendras**_

Sakura se dirigeait comme d'habitude vers leur point de rendez vous.

**Il **allait arriver comme d'habitude en retard. Elle allait l'enguirlander et **il** sortirait une excuse bidon.

_**Je tourne en rond  
Tu sais que quelque fois je me sens loin de toi  
Dis est ce que tu te souviendras de moi**_

Elle voyait déjà Sasuke adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches.

Sa faisait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé a lui car elle c'était aperçu que c'était **lui **qu'elle aimait.

_**Je tourne en rond  
Sur la terre entière je me sens abandonnée  
Dis est ce que tout ça va changer**_

A la hauteur du bout de glaçon, elle dit un rapide bonjour, perdu dans ses pensées. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, même si elle ne s'intéressait plus a lui, elle était plus loquace d'habitude. Elle s'adossa à son tour au mur et replongea dans ses pensées distraites.

_**Je tourne en rond  
Pour habiter ma solitude de mon mieux  
Moi qui ne sais qu'être deux**_

Quelque minutes plus tard, Naruto arriva est tapa la discute dans le vide. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, complètement exaspéré et lui chuchota :

-Te fatigue pas, elle ne t'écoute pas. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle n'a ouvert la bouche que pour respirer.

_**Je tourne en rond sans toi  
Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toi  
Je tourne en rond sans toi**_

_**Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moi**_

Naruto regarda son coéquipier puis sa coéquipière. **_  
_**C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air préoccupé mais de la a pas parler sa tenait du prodige ! Ils ne se doutaient pas que elle pensait à leur sensei.

_**Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and **_

_**I dream of something wild**_

Se dernier arriva avec trois bonnes heures de retard.

Sakura se mit alors à hurler comme une folle.

Il lui sortit une excuse complètement bidon, prenant un air désolé.

Mais au fond de lui, il s'en voulait.

_**Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and **_

_**I'm lying like a child in your arms**_

Comment pouvait elle s'imaginer que ses sentiments étaient réciproque ?

Que Kakashi pensait a elle tout le temps ?

Et lui, comment pouvait il s'imaginer que sa disciple avait un faible pour lui ?

_**Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then **_

_**I see the look in your eyes**_

Ils partirent donc en mission. Tout les deux avaient une boulle dans la gorge et dans le ventre. La gorge pour le chagrin et le ventre pour la culpabilité. Le chagrin de ne pas pouvoir aimer librement, la culpabilité pour être tombé amoureux d'une personne complètement insensée.

**_Je tourne en rond sans toi  
Tu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de toi  
Je tourne en rond sans toi  
Tu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de moi _**

Sans le vouloir, ils se jetaient des regards tendre. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en n'apercevaient. A la fin de la journée, ils se dispersèrent, au regret des deux amourettes.

**_Et j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix  
Je veux tomber dans tes bras  
Je voudrais marcher dans tes pas_**

Sakura se dirigeait sans le vouloir vers la sortie de Konoha, le regard dans le vague. Etait elle folle ? Ou tout simplement amoureuse ?

Cette question la turlupinait et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était sortie de son village.

_**On invente les règles du jeu  
Quand on est tous les deux  
Ensemble nous irons jusqu'au bout du chemin  
Je tiendrai dans ton ombre  
Si tu me prends la main**_

Kakashi marchait dans la forêt, pensif. Comment avait il fait pour tomber amoureux de son élève ? Il ne le savait pas. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un charme et qu'elle était d'une grande beauté, mais elle n'avait que 17 ans (Oups j'ai oublier de le préciser avant !).

_**Retiens moi si je sombre **_

_**Je suis ta prisonnière  
Si loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'envers**_

Sakura c'était arrêté dans un arbre. Adossée contre le tronc, elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

_**J'ai vraiment besoin de toi  
Si demain commençait ce soir  
Si demain commençait ce soir**_

3 ans qu'elle l'aimait. 3 ans. 3 ans de souffrance. 3 ans de secret. 3 ans d'amour difficile a gérer

_**Il était une fois une femme amoureuse  
Peut-être un p'tit peu trop rêveuse  
Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur**_

_**Si demain commençait ce soir**_

Kakashi s'arrêta quand il entendit des sanglots. Ils provenaient d'un arbre proche. N'écoutent que son cœur, il monta dans se dernier et vit Sakura, la tête dans les mains entrain de sangloter.

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart**_

Sakura releva la tête et se trouva nez a nez avec son sensei.

Ques qu'il venait faire la ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Gênée de cette situation, elle baissa les yeux.

_**Et j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix**_

Kakashi se mit à la hauteur de Sakura et lui prit le menton pour lui lever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. On voyait qu'elle éprouver de la tristesse profonde.

_**Et je veux tomber dans tes bras  
Je voudrais marcher dans tes pas**_

Sakura fut surprise et se laissa faire. Jamais elle n'avait vu Kakashi agir de cette façon.

_**On invente les règles du jeu  
Quand on est tous les deux**_

-Ques qu'il t'arrive Sakura ? demanda son sensei d'une voie bienveillante.

-Je… Je fais… Quelque chose de mal, répondit cette dernière en reprenant son souffle.

-Et que fais tu de mal ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je… Je vous aime.

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time**_

Ce fut un choc pour Kakashi. Il s'attendait a tout, sauf a sa.

En voyant la mine chagriner de Sakura, il dit

-Ce… Ce n'est… Pas mal, tu sais

Le ton de sa voie avait changé. Il était bienveillant, certes, mais quelque chose avait changé.

**_I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Si_** **_demain_** **_commençait_** **_ce soir_**

-A… A bon? Pourquoi?

-Parce que… Il détourna la tête

_**Il était une fois une femme amoureuse  
Peut être un p'tit peu trop rêveuse  
Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur**_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux

-Parce que… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_**Total eclipse of the heart  
Si demain commençait ce soir  
Regarde moi droit dans le coeur**_


End file.
